


I confess

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Confessions, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, crack I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the German National team play a game of confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I confess

"So how do we play this game again?" Kevin asked and everyone rolled their eyes because it's always Kevin who doesn't understand the rules a thousand times after being told them.

"You write down three confessions then put them in the bowl, we take in turns to pull one out and guess who confessed it" Lukas said with an evil smirk, which was indicated at Bastian. Everyone knows who his confessions are about.

"A message to all couples" Bastian laughed "This game can make or break couples so be warned what you can confess but it can all so be away to get the dick you crave so badly.

"Let's begin" Lukas called out and everyone started to scribble down on the scraps of paper Lukas had given them earlier on.

Each player one by one added the slips of paper into the bowl in the middle of the circle everyone was sitting in.

"Who goes first?" Marco asked, squeezing Mario's hand.

"Youngest so I guess that is Julian"

Julian smirked and reached in to grab one of the confessions "I would love nothing more than to ride Mats Hummels' dick. Everyone turned around to face Benni, who is heavily blushing.

"It honestly wasn't me"

"Go on Julian, you only get one guess. If you get it wrong you take a shot"

"Hmm" Julian blushed "Marco"

Marco shook his head and started to giggle somewhat like a hyena "No way"

Julian took a cherry shot "Then who?"

Erik giggled "It was me" Mats raised an eyebrow and smirked which then made Benni grunt in annoyance.

"Erik you go next"

Erik pulled out the next piece of paper. Erik giggled "I like to eat flavoured lube"

Bastian chuckled "Any idea?"

Erik shook his head "It could be anyone"

"Just take a guess"

"Errm is it Thomas?"

Thomas giggled, so dramatically he fell onto a heap on the floor, Manuel just rolled his eyes in response to his idiot of a boyfriend. "No, it's not me" Thomas said in between giggles.

"It was me" Sami giggled and Mesut turned a bright shade of red in response.

Lukas laughed "I guess it's your turn now then"

"I like to take two dicks at the same time" Sami laughed "I know who this is"

"Who?" Kevin said rather irritated.

"That's little Mario" That's the name to constantly used to keep both Mario's from getting confused.

Mario blushed "Yes"

"How the fuck did you know that?" Thomas asked, open mouthed.

"Because he's the biggest slut here" Jerome responded calmly. "Now take your turn Mario"

Mario poked his tongue out in concentration as he pulled a slip of paper out of the bowl.

"I like to fuck myself with vibrators when my boyfriend isn't around" Mario smirked.

"Sounds like something you would do, to be honest" Jerome smirked at the younger German.

"Not it's not my confession"

"Then whose do you think it is Mario?"

"Hmm" Mario said while tapping his chin "Is it, Thomas?"

Thomas laughed like he had done before "It's something I do but I didn't confess it"

"It was me" André Schürrle laughed.

"You never told me you have a boyfriend" Mario narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"That's because it's a secret" André tapped his nose then dipped his hand inside of the bowl.

"I like my boyfriend to give me a harsh spanking" André didn't even have to think about the words for a second "Thomas"

"Fuck" He Bavarian laughed, showing off his wolf fangs "How do you know?"

"Because you can never sit down on your ass and you are always complaining about Manuel spanking you even though you like it"

Thomas is still laughing once he thrusts his hand into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.

"I like my boyfriend to tie me to the bed and play with me?" Thomas chuckled "Is it, Mats"

"No it's fucking not"

Lukas howled with laughter "It's me"

Lukas dipped his hand inside "I like my boyfriend on his knees with his face covered in my come" Lukas let out a little chuckle "This can only be two people, either Marco or Manuel"

"Why is that?" Kevin asked.

"Because only Mario and Thomas are willing to let their boyfriends do that to them"

"I would do no such thing" Thomas huffed.

"Oh cut it out Thomas" Bastian snapped "We all saw that sex tape you accidently released" Thomas sat back and blushed, keeping quiet for once.

"Hmm with that response I think it's Manuel"

Manuel shook his head "nope"

"So was it you Marco?"

The blonde German nodded and smirked "Of course it was me"

"Marco" Mario cried out embarrassed.  

"I'm going to bed" Kevin huffed "You lot are disgusting"

"What the fuck did you confess?" Marco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't sexual I can tell you that" The doofy German said as he walked away.

"He's no fun" Mario pouted a little more than tipsy now.

Lukas rolled his eyes "Who allows him to drink? he's such a light weight"

"He is not" Thomas slurred raising his glass to Mario but ended up spilling the pint of beer over him instead. "Oops sorry Mario" Thomas giggled.

Mario giggled "Is ok Thommy, you no mean to do it"

Lukas just glared at the two of them laughing in the middle of the circle "That's it i'm calling it a night" Lukas stood up and stormed out of the room, Bastian quickly following"

"That's not fair" Thomas said to Mario while dramatically stamping his feet.

"What's not?" Mario said who is now snuggled up into Marco's lap.

"We didn't get to find out what Manuel confessed"

Manuel chuckled "If you don't follow me into the bedroom and be naked I will spank you as hard as I can" The goal keeper said as he walked off.

Thomas stumbled as he walked towards his bedroom "And he thinks that's a bad thing"

Mario smirked "Have fun"

"Oh I will" Thomas laughed and ran after Manuel tripping over his feet a couple of times along the way.

"I want to fuck you Mario" Marco took Mario into his arms and walked towards the bedroom. "You will have a lot more to confess next time Mario"   


End file.
